Pride Lands
The Pride Lands is a Planet that Appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal, Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance, and More of Kingdom Hearts Games. World Cast Mufasa's Pride *'Simba (Matthew Broderick)' *'Nala (Moria Kelly)' *'Kiara (Neve Campbell)' *'Sarabi (Susan Blakeslee)' *'Zazu (Rowan Atkinson)' *'Rafiki (Robert Guillaume)' *'Timon (Nathan Lane)' *'Pumbaa (Ernie Sabella)' Scar's Pride *'Zira (Nana Visitor)' *'Kovu (Jason Marsden)' *'Nuka (Andy Dick)' *'Vitani (Jennifer Lien)' *'Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed (Whoppie Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings)' Zira.jpg|Zira Scar.jpg|Scar Vitani.jpg|Vitani Shenzibanzaied.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Previous Visits Kingdom Hearts II During the events of Kingdom Hearts II was when the heroes first went to the Pride Lands. There they end up in the elephant graveyard and save Nala from a group of Heartless. After they are victorious Nala told them of what happened in the past involving Simba, Scar, and Mufasa. She said that Simba was dead but Sora revealed that he was still alive. This overjoyed Nala and they searched for him. They found him in the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa and convince him to help them defeat his uncle Scar, who was a tyrant over the Pride Lands. At Pride Rock they find out that Pete and the Heartless are helping Scar. Simba and Scar battle while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and several others fight the Heartless and hyenas. Eventually Sora, Donald, and Goofy reach Simba at the peak as he throws Scar over the side. Scar returns as a Heartless and the heroes work together to combat him. In the end he is destroyed. After Pete and the Heartless retreat Simba takes his place as the king of the Pride Lands. The heroes then say their goodbyes and part ways. Sora, Donald, and Goofy later return to find out that Scar's ghost has been haunting the Pride Lands. Simba has been unable to face this, and the pressures of following in his father's footsteps. The heroes convince Simba to come with them and they seek Rafiki's advice. He tells them that the hyenas may no about Scar's ghost. They confront the hyenas in the elephant graveyard and after a long pursuit and battle they are captured. They reveal that Scar's ghost only comes to, "Fraidy cats." Scar's ghost then appears to Simba since he is still unsure of himself and Simba runs away. The heroes regroup at Pride Rock and decide to find Simba. Timon suggests that he is at the Oasis, so the heroes go there and find Simba. They try to convince him to come, but he is still afraid. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pretend to leave and make Simba face his fears. Timon then runs in saying that several Scar ghosts have appeared in the Pride Lands. The heroes rush to stop this. At Price Rock they see several Scar ghosts begin to come together. Sora and Simba go out onto the Savannah as the ghosts form the Groundshaker Heartless. After a heated battle Sora and Simba destroy it, forever stopping Scar's ghosts from haunting the Pride Lands. After saying their farewells to their friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave again. Story Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of the Chasers The world starts off with a flashback of when Kiara and Kovu first met, and their excursion with the crocodiles. Afterwards they are found by their parents Simba and Zira. Zira shows complete contempt to Simba because of what happened to Scar and then takes Kovu away. Back at Zira's lair Kovu tells her that he thought he and Kiara could be friends. Zira is at first enraged by the idea but then realizes how she could use it to her advantage. In the present the heroes arrive in the Pride Lands and being to head through the Savannah towards Pride Rock when they see that there is a raging fire, with fire heartless setting the flames. They serve Zira because of the darkness and bloodlust in her heart. The heroes fight the Heartless and then see Kiara surrounded by flames. When the heroes try to save her they are blocked by more Heartless and fight them. Kovu then takes Kiara out of the flames, and into a safe area. The heroes confront Kovu and note his similar appearance to Scar. Kiara and him have a short scuffle until she realizes who he is, and is then overjoyed. Simba arrives and confronts Kovu, and interrogates him about what he is doing in the Pride Lands. Kovu tells Simba of how he saved Kiara and asks to joing Simba's pride. Simba is reluctant but lets him stay until he passes judgement. Kovu and the heroes stay at Pride Rock. Kiara and Kovu talk and Kovu says that she isn't a great hunter. She then dares him to teach her which he accepts and agrees to start the next morning at dawn. The next morning Kovu sees Simba by a pool of water and prepares to attack him when Kiara surprises him saying that it is time for her lessons. She and Kovu go out to do them, and the heroes go with, learning how to hunt. When attacking a group of birds they are attacked back and forced to flee. Kiara and Kovu go off where Rafiki tries to get them together because of a message sent to him by Mufasa. That night Kovu's sister Vitani sees Kovu ignore a chance to kill Simba and reports this to Zira who says that they must change their plan. The next day Simba takes Kovu out into the damaged Savannah where Simba talks to him about the Circle of Life, and Scar's evil. The heroes are with and are suddenly surrounded by Outland lions and Heartless, all under Zira's command. She says that she and Kovu had had this planned the whole time, and Simba shouts at Kovu, who claims that he isn't part of this. The heroes fight Zira's minions, and eventually fight Zira's other son Nuka. The heroes escape a log covered cliff pursued by Nuka. As they escape Nuka is crushed by several logs. Zira runs to her son and he dies in front of her. Kovu is there and she slashes him for doing nothing. A scar identical to Scar's is now on Kovu's face and he runs back towards Pride Rock. Zira goes before her followers and rallies them to attack Simba that night while he is injured. Simba returns to Pride Rock injured and says that Kovu and the other Outlanders attacked him. Kovu comes back, and everyone is against him. He begs Simba for forgiveness but Simba exiles him, and Kovu is chased out of the Pride Lands much to Kiara's dismay. The heroes feel bad for him and then go with Kiara to find Kovu. They find each other and Kovu offers Kiara to run off with him and start their own pride. Kiara says that they belong with their families, and that if they run away their groups will remain divided. They then head back towards the Pride Lands. Zira and her followers march upon the Pride Lands and there is a ferocious battle. The heroes help and eventually aid Nala in fighting Vitani before running in to help Simba. With Simba they battle Zira in a fierce battle. During the fight Kiara and Kovu run between them and try to convince them to stop fighting despite their parents telling them to move. Kiara says that they are no different and that they are one. Zira is shocked as the Outlanders walk to Simba's side and shouts that they are all traitors. Zira pounces at Simba, but Kiara leaps at her and they tumble down onto a cliff. Zira clings to the edge and Kiara tries to save her but Zira slips off the cliff and falls into the raging river below to her death. The heroes regroup as one pride and return to Pride Rock. The morning comes and Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara stand on the peak and roar with pride before the subjects of the kingdom. The heroes say their farewells and then leave the Pride Lands. Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series Kingdom Hearts: Justice Boss Themes Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal *Scar - Moritsune *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed Danemon Ban's Theme *Nuka - Panzer Blockade *Zira - Huge Genma Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds